Odd Island
Odd Island is a scenario featuring 8 factions and 8 minor factions. Magic has returned and a war for survival on a strange island begins. Story In ages long forgotten... there where other sentient races on this planet, and magic. But 2011 years ago, magic began to fade, until it, and all other races of Terra disappeared. It seemed magic was gone forever... until one fateful day. On the remote, but heavily industrialized island of Isle Admiratio, in a mine far from civilization, a miner was digging in an ancient cave. He continued to dig in a corner, far from the surface. He then felt like he struck something hollowed. He slammed his pick axe against the rocky wall, and it collapsed into a pit. He back away in time, and heard a loud screech filled the cavern. He ran away, back to his fellow man. A few days later a team was sent into the pit for investigation. A few feet deeper and they find the caverns filled with pollutents. As they go further down, they find a large white obelisk sitting in the middle of a strange chamber, and unbeknown to them, something was watching and waiting. One of the investigation members approached the obelisk, and touched it. The obelisk lit up, and green lights filled the room. Not long after that, the team were surrounded by disfigured humanoid creatures, who procceeded to slaughter them. It wasn't long after that, the highest mountain, Mt. Mico, erupted with magical energy, causing much destruction to the local human civilization, and causing some of the land to sink around the mines. Deep in the pits that were once the Admiratio mines, The Grind were preparing. These odd and strange creatures were actually the majority of the races of age's gone. Somehow the humans had reactivated a old obelisk created by their ancestors millenia ago. For some reason they could never activate it, but the humans have. The majority believe it was because they had been tainted and mutated by mankind's pollution. Using what material and info they could gather, they prepared for war against the race that dominated all others. Upon emerging from the mines, they expected to have little trouble with the local humans, and have greater trouble with the rest of mankind. They were wrong. A brilliant and dynamic man named Hyfrin Blitzer rallied the survivors of the disaster, and built an army using what they could find. They recycled the scrap on the island, and built powerful sophisticated machines of war. Naming his new Empire the 4th Reich, Hyfrin set out to exterminate the Grind and reclaim this island in the name of mankind. But other enemies were making preparations. In the northren regions of the island, massive white spires rose from the coast. The Kiiri Empire had awakened from it's 2000 year long sleep, preparing for war against it's ancient enemies. In the sourthren regions, massive mountains arised from the sea, and spectacular foileage soon covered the land. The Arm of Notula has risen from their hiding holes, preparing for the day they wage war on the races of the world. The Kiiri Empire seeks to bring the world into order. The Arm of Notula seeks to return the world to narture. Both forces despise each other, but loath the Grind and humanity even more. Both see man and the grind as threats and abominations upon the planet. Both determine to exterminate them. There is a steadly growing number of both humans and grind who questioned their leaders, and actually want peace between the two. They also see the Kiiri and Notula as greater threats. But much more darker threats were waiting in the shadows... and growing... preparing to strike. All in all... this was going to be a bloody, and odd war. Factions Main Factions The Grind 4th Reich Kiiri Empire Arm of Notula Reapers Bio-Daemons Under Construction Under Construction Minor-Factions Joint Expedition Force Barbarians Under Construction Under Construction Under Construction Under Construction Under Construction Under Construction Category:Temhota's Scenarios Category:Micro-Fictions